villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
A-Squad Power Rangers
The A-Squad Rangers are the elite Power Ranger team of S.P.D., but joined the ranks of the Troobian Empire and villains from Power Rangers S.P.D. History The A-Squad helped to defend the Earth from evil, but at some point joined forces with Emperor Gruumm, since Bridge sensed something off about their auras when they went out on a mission. They were eventually sent on a mission to the Helix Nebula to protect it from the Troobian Empire, but it was actually a trap and contact with them was lost. However this was actually a trick and the A-Squad bid their time, at one point destroying the Gamma 4 S.P.D. base. They eventually faked a crash landing on Gamma-Orion and sent out a distress signal to get the B-Squad Rangers to come "rescue" them. After they brought the A-Squad back, the B-Squad were frustrated when Commander Cruger dismissed them abruptly to debrief the A-Squad. The fact that they would now be back on "Zord clean-up duty" and the realization they were now back as the reserves, despite all their work over the past year, didn't help. However the A-Squad revealed that they were traitors and captured Cruger, bringing him to Gruumm's ship. They eventually took on the B-Squad Rangers and were able to overwhelm them at first until they used a combination of their S.W.A.T. gear and tactics to win. The A-Squad proceeded to unleash their own Megazord and a battle began between their Megazord, the Delta Squad Megazord, and the Omegamax Megazord. But after Broodwing activated the Delta Command Megazord, the A-Squad succeeded in destroying the Delta Squad Megazord, as well as taking down the Omegamax Megazord. However the Rangers mobilized their S.W.A.T. Megazord and managed to destroy the A-Squad's Megazord with the A-Squad getting imprisoned by the B-Squad. Abilities The A-Squad is able to morph instantly without using a morpher, which grants them armored suits and powerful laser blasters. Overall their equipment seems similar to the B-Squad's S.W.A.T. technology, which explains why the B-Squad had to use that technology to beat them. The A-Squad are skilled fighters and the only reason they were beaten by the B-Squad may have been because they underestimated them. Members Charlie Charlie is the Red Ranger and the leader of the A-Squad, as well as the first female Red Ranger. Charlie was extremely arrogant and contemptuous of the B-Squad. In their battle with B-Squad, she took on Jack Landors, the B-Squad Red Ranger. After easily defeating him, Charlie taunted the B-Squad, saying they weren't worthy of wiping their boots. But when her team was defeated and about to be arrested, she was outraged by the idea that the A-Squad could possibly be beaten by their "inferiors" and said the B-Squad couldn't do this since they were A-Squad, only for Jack to say they'd been demoted before they were imprisoned. Blue Ranger The Blue Ranger (never given an official name) is a walrus like, multi-eyed alien. In the A-Squad's battle with the B-Squad, he took on Schuyler "Sky" Tate, the B-Squad Blue Ranger. The Blue Ranger, unlike his cohorts, never actually talked and ended up imprisoned along with the rest of his team. Greg Aronowitz, when sculpting the character, referred to himself as "The Walrus" and the Blue Ranger was given the name "Beevor" by a fan, which is the name generally used in fandom. Green Ranger The Green Ranger (never given an official name) is an African-American ranger. In the A-Sqaud's battle with the B-Squad, he took on Bridge Carson, the B-Sqaud Green Ranger. After the B-Squad was first overwhelmed, the Green Ranger, along with his teammates, taunted them by saying they were second choice. However he ended up imprisoned along with the rest of his team. The Green Ranger was given the name "Cliff" by a fan, which is the name generally used in fandom. Yellow Ranger The Yellow Ranger (never given an official name) is a Caucasian ranger. In the A-Squad's battle with B-Squad, he fought Elizabeth "Z" Delgado. After the B-Squad Ranger was first overwhelmed, the Yellow Ranger, along with his teammates, taunted them by saying they were second-rate. However he ended up imprisoned along with the rest of the team. The Yellow Ranger was given the name "Ivan" by a fan, which is the name generally used in fandom. Pink Ranger The Pink Ranger (never given an official name) is an Asian ranger. In the A-Squad's battle with B-Squad, she fought Sydney "Syd" Drew. After the B-Squad was overwhelmed the first time, The Pink Ranger, along with her teammates, taunted them by saying they were second best. However she ended up imprisoned along with the rest of the team. The Pink Ranger was given the name "Rachel" by a fan, which is the name generally used in fandom. Megazord When the A-Squad first appeared, they used the Delta Squad Megazord, but after they revealed themselves as traitors, they used a new Megazord. It seemed to form from a drill weapon Broodwing had given to Gruumm before. The Megazord is quite powerful, able to easily destroy the Delta Squad Megazord, and can fire strong energy blasts. However it was eventually destroyed by the S.W.A.T Megazord, similarly to how the A-Squad was defeated once the B-Squad used S.W.A.T. Mode. Oddly there is an S.P.D. decal on the cockpits of this Megazord, so it may have belonged to S.P.D. once, but was heavily modified to fit in with the rest of the Troobian Empire. Trivia *The A-Squad Rangers are the second ranger characters after Lightspeed Rescue's Titanium Ranger to be of American design with no Super Sentai counterparts and the only American based Ranger team. Their Megazord is based on the final giant robot used in the final episodes of Dekaranger which in that version was piloted by an alien criminal. *The A-Squad Ranger's helmets are modified versions of the ones worn by the Space Rangers. The Green Ranger's helmet was a repainted version of the Black Ranger's, since there was no Green Space Ranger. *The Pink Ranger's actress, Motoko Nagino, did a lot of stunt work throughout Power Rangers and is married to a long time stunt coordinator and executive producer for Power Rangers. *The A-Squad Rangers are the first example of Power Rangers becoming evil of their own free will, instead of being brainwashed like Tommy Oliver, or being created that way, like the Psycho Rangers. *This team of Power Rangers is also known for having the very first female red ranger in Power Rangers history. Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Empowered Villains Category:Fighter Category:Teams Category:Minion Category:Gunmen Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Magi-Tech